


A combined dare

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [154]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead have a little payback for two pranksters!





	1. Wake up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen and Cliffjumper wake up...and are tied up!


	2. How?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet explains the perks of a medic!


	3. Oh no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Smokescreen and Cliffjumper have a bad feeling about what's next....


	4. Bombs away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee and Bulkhead go first!


	5. Supersized!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl add whipcream!


	6. Prankster Parfait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet completes the "Parfaits" with a cherry each!


	7. Ratchet's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet has one more lesson in mind for Smokescreen and Cliffjumper....


	8. Worst footage ever!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Ratchet has planned for Smokescreen and Cliffjumper, has all of the other bots running!


	9. A Medic's payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet makes sure both Smokescreen and Cliffjumper watch....


End file.
